Minecraft Steampunks Part 1
by JKC15
Summary: Current Position Hero Hugh Jacob imagines his life as the console editions (Wii U) of Minecraft and the Steampunk Texture Pack. He is also accused for a crime he didn't commit and takes the blame for breaking a floating city called Steamhoma City (the words "Steampunk" and "Oklahoma City" combined). He must figure a way out to clear his name! WARNING: May contain crude humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Narrator:** Ever since the summer of 2015, Matt (aged 23) and Chase (aged 52) were friends. They've taken 10 photos of their friendship in 8 months. It started in June 2015. They didn't take them in one single day. They one photo each a month. It started in July 2015. In February 2016, they took photos #8-10. This story takes place in Summer 2016. When Chase (age 53) was taking his 6 main kids HJ, Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe (all age 23) to Matt's house to prepare for youth group. Matt is age 24. Chase dropped of his 6 kids and followed them in into Matt's house. Matt showed Chase their friendship photos from June 2015 to June 2016. They started to drink root beer.

 **Chase:** Cheers to good old times to us as friends.

 **Matt:** Good old friends, indeed.

 **Chase:** You know, I cannot even remember the last time we hung out together one-on-one.

 **Matt:** Seriously.

 **Chase:** Matt, I apologize for not being around as much as I used to. Everything just kinda gets crazy with a family, when you have 9 kids, and now with two adopted people that are twins, that are the same age as HJ, Josh, Jamie, and Tom, ah, you know what I mean.

 **Matt:** I wasn't even listening to a single word you said. I always zone out when you talk about your family and any stuff related to that. So how shall we begin this marvelous day? Perhaps watch a sitcom? Play a T-rated video game?

 **Chase:** I'm not very good at video games.

 **Matt:** I'm still talking. Compose some music? (rock guitar strums)

 **Chase:** Well, heck, let's do it all. I don't have any responsibilities today.

(ding-dong!)

 **Matt:** Oh, those must be the pizzas I ordered.

(Matt answers the door)

 **Pizza Guy:** 11 pepperoni, 11 cheese, 11 supreme, 11 meat lover's, 2 lemon-lime sodas, 2 cola sodas, 2 root beer, and 5 boxes of buffalo wings. That'll be $56.52, bub.

(Matt pays the pizza guy with a $100 bill from his wallet and gets $43.48 back.)

 **Pizza Guy:** Your change is $43.48. Thanks for choosing Pizza Hut and order again soon.

 **Matt:** You're welcome. (Matt closes his front door and watches the pizza guy leave) So, Chase, what do you wanna do now?

(Chase's cell phone rings and answers it immediately)

 **Chase (talking on his phone):** This is Dr. Cork.

 **Unnamed woman (on Chase's phone):** Hello, Dr. Cork, we have a 73-year-old lady who's terribly sick and paralyzed.

 **Chase:** Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. (hangs up his phone and talks to Matt) Uh, Matt? I have go work at the hospital for a couple hours.

 **Matt:** Oh, oh, I forgot! (exclaiming) But hilarious sitcoms!

 **Chase:** Sorry, Matt, I-I got to take a rain check right now.

 **Matt:** (sighs) I guess I'll go iron my sweatpants. (to the Cork Men) Guys, you can help set up youth group.

 **Hugh Jacob:** You know what it's like being college students? (to his siblings) Come on, guys.

 **Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe:** Okay, HJ, we heard you!

 **Hugh Jacob:** There's so many stuff we need to learn. (Looks at Matt's rare limited edition video game controller charger) What is even this thing?

 **Matt:** Up-up-up! Remember, rule number one, no touching my stuff, this thing is limited edition. It costs $1,600!

 **Tom:** Wow, that's really expensive.

 **Hugh Jacob:** We always follow rules.

 **Narrator:** Then all of a sudden Super and Candace unexpectedly show up.

 **Candace:** Hey, HJ, sweetie, we saw you and your siblings come over here to hang out with you.

 **Super:** (Pointing to Matt, talking to HJ) HJ, buddy, whose this guy?

 **Hugh Jacob (to Super):** Super, this is Matt. (to Super and Candace) Oh, hey guys.

 **Matt:** (groaning) I agreed to have six people help me, not eight!

 **Tom (to Matt):** Hey, Matt, what's this called again? Booth grip? Uh, tooth gap?

 **Matt (to everybody):** It's called youth group! And also, please stop!

 **Josh:** Can we play some games, please?

 **Matt:** (groaning) Please stop touching my stuff!

 **Hugh Jacob (to Matt):** Matt, you kinda seem upset.

 **Zoe:** Did we do something wrong?

 **Matt:** Yes. (dramatic music starts to play) You guys ruined my life.

 **HJ, Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe:** Huh?

 **Matt:** Your dad and I used to be pals ever since we first met in June 2015, a real dream team, and then he got himself very busy as a doctor in Midwest City and made nine kids. You guys ruined my friendship with Chase!

 **Hugh Jacob:** We're friendship-ruiners?

 **Matt:** Oh, great. I tried so hard to suppress very unpleasant emotions, and now that they're all over the place!

 **Tom:** All right.

(Matt plugs in his big fan into an outlet and turns it on)

 **Matt:** EVERYBODY OUT! (Points to his back door)

(Fan humming)

 **Super:** HJ, you okay?

(somber music)

 **Hugh Jacob:** What I am a driven wedge between brothers and sisters?

 **Tom:** Aw, man, he only gets sadly poetic and upset when he's bummed.

 **Hugh Jacob:** Is it-is it really our fault? Matt was was right. We-we destroyed our Dad's life. We're terrible kids! (groaning, walks to a rain spout) (grunting, hits his head on the spout over and over again)

(spout creaking, as it was going break)

(spout breaks apart and a piece of it hits HJ on the head and he lies down on the ground)

 **Hugh Jacob:** Is it true? Did I-Did I do that? (groans) Minecraft. Unconscious! (loses consciousness) (echoing) Minecraft, Minecraft.

(Instrumental music)

(Shimmering chimes)

 **Narrator:** When HJ was knocked out cold, he dreamt of his favorite video game, Minecraft (console edition), with the Steampunk Texture Pack. So, let the Minecraft Steampunks Adventure begin!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Redstone gears! Get your redstone gears here! Redstone gears of all shapes and sizes for all this Steampunk Texture Pack needs!

 **Citizen:** Oh, wow. Those gears work great!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Yes, sir-ee! And, also, I have the perfect redstone gear for you! That'll be $3.

 **Citizen:** Here you go. (Gives his money to HJ)

 **Hugh Jacob:** Thanks!

 **Citizen:** You're welcome! (walks away)

 **Hugh Jacob:** Oh, hold on a second right there, ma'am. Please buy a redstone gear from me!

 **Citizen #2:** Okay, and wow, 'tis perfect!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Here you go, that'll be $3.

 **Citizen #2:** Thank you.

 **Hugh Jacob (to Citizen #2):** No, thank you. **(Citizen #2 walks away)** **(to himself)** Today's the day that Steamhoma City finally flies! I've been waiting for this ever since it was announced last week! Now, it is my time to sing in public since I'm right by the center of town.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flying City

("Mutation" from Minecraft plays)

 **Hugh Jacob:** (sighs) (sings) I'm just a man in my early 20s selling my redstone gears. Year after year after year, I'm not rich or average teenager size. I'm poor and I'm average 23-year-old size. But who cares? I live in the best city of all: Steamhoma City! ("camera" zooms out onto aerial view of Steamhoma City, and the big words "STEAMHOMA CITY!" appears.)

 **Male Announcer:** STEAMHOMA CITY!

 **Hugh Jacob:** (continues to sing) Every piece of redstone dust, and redstone block. And yes, every repeater, and cauldron, and I happen to like every redstone item and block oh, so dearest. Even my mustache and every single other mustache in this town seem to have a smile, 'cause in Steamhoma City, you can't just help and be happy and so giddy and so excited! All the stuff that's worth your while, there's redstone gears, so many goggles to put in the helmet slot and another pair goggles and more redstone gears and plus six more pairs of goggles and even more redstone gears. And, oh, look there's a redstone robot on the sidewalk over there! (points to the redstone robot on his right) And also, it's carcass is diamond blocks! Awesome! That's very, very, very cool. This is a marvelous place where I belong. As long as I can stay here. Nothing will ever go wrong, ever! And also, nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me now! You, the viewer or viewers might say this genre is totally lame. But the steam finally calls my name!

 **Man (whispering):** Psst, hey, HJ.

 **Hugh Jacob (to the man):** Oh, hello. (to himself) And today, Steamhoma City is gonna fly-y-y-y-y-y, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

(HJ walks to the center of town of hears conversations overlapping)

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile when HJ heard Mayor Austin's conversation with his butler, Chase...

 **Chase:** Are you ready and excited for the big day, sir?

 **Matt** **:** Why, yes, of course. Thank you, steam butler. (to himself) Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi. (clears his throat)

 **Chase:** Would like me to leave you be while you sing, sir?

 **Matt:** Yes, this is a private ballad. You may go.

 **Chase:** Yes, sir.

 **Narrator:** HJ walked to the front row of the audience.

 **Matt:** (clears throat, to the citizens) As mayor of Steamhoma City, I have done quite a lot of stuff. Built up this wonderful city and it's true. And now thanks to my friend and butler, Chase the Inventor, I finally have got the power to fly Steamhoma City into the big, blue sky. And when you're all living here in Steamhoma City...

 **Citizens (singing):** It's like living in a Dreamhoma City! Everyone is impressed with very good blocky fashions! Is it really the future? Or is it really the past? Who even cares about that? Because it's a bl-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ast! Outlaws can really go downhill. Our very souls will be up high. Once our great mayor makes this very Steamhoma City fly! (Fly, fly, fly!) (everyone's feet tapping) (everyone breathing heavily) (everyone taps their feet again) (one person sighs) (one person gasps) (one person coughs) (one person chuckles) (everyone's feet tapping again for the third time) (everyone chuckling) (everyone's feet tap again for the fourth time) Ha. (end note)

 **Woman:** Is he okay?

 **Mayor Austin:** I'm okay.

(everyone cheers and roars with excitement)

 **Mayor Austin:** Why, yes, thank you very much. Thank you very much. I just started to learn. (to the citizens) And now, the big moment we've all have been waiting for! Today, we turn on the Power Emerald that's been enchanted from a mod, granting this our Minecraft city will be able to fly high in the sky! And none of this would be completely possible our city's expert engineer, skilled genius inventor, and my best friend, Chase.

(cheers and applause)

 **Mayor Austin:** Ready to do this, bro?

 **Chase:** You bet, very good bro!

 **Citizens:** Three, two, one!

(Steamhoma City takes off)

(triumphant music plays)

(horns toot loudly)

 **Citizens:** Wow.

 **Mayor Austin (to Chase):** Now, what do you say we get some root beer floats to celebrate our big float-ing city? Get it?

 **Chase:** (chuckling) (Mayor Austin laughs) This guy.

 **Narrator:** Just as soon as Steamhoma City was flying, Mayor Austin disappeared for a few minutes. He turned himself invisible and invulnerable by going to his host options menu. Then, all of a sudden, a rock was thrown at the center redstone gear. The thrower had perfect aim at it, and the redstone gear broke and was gear central of the city and and turned into dust, and the dust flew away.

(Redstone gears grinding)

 **Narrator:** HJ soon realized the redstone gear was missing. He hanged on tight as the city fell. Can this hero fix Steamhoma City before it crashes to the ground and before everyone perishes?


	3. Chapter 3: The Fixing and the Crime

**Hugh Jacob:** What the heck is happening?

(people shouting)

*HJ's redstone gears fall off his wagon*

 **Hugh Jacob:** My redstone gears! *looks at the redstone gear central control* Hey, wait a minute! There's a redstone gear missing!

(redstone gears jamming)

 **Hugh Jacob:** I must've made some kind of miscalculation. Hopefully, I can fix this. Just gotta an anvil out of my inventory and make this gear work.

(people screaming)

 **Mayor Austin:** Chase, what do we do?!

 **Chase:** I'm not entirely sure. I haven't the slightest idea.

(anvil banging)

 **Mayor Austin:** What is that?

(anvil banging)

 **Hugh Jacob:** (humming) Huh?

(screaming in distance)

 **Hugh Jacob:** Almost. *checks redstone gear* (imitating villager noise) Hmm? Nope. Okay, close enough. *runs to the redstone gear central*

(man and woman screaming and smooching)

(same man and woman scream again)

(screaming)

(redstone gears clanking)

*HJ makes to the redstone gear central and puts in the missing redstone gear*

(dramatic rock music starts to play)

 **Hugh Jacob:** This should probably do it. (redstone gear metals clank) Phew, that was close!

 **Chase:** *walks up to HJ* Dude, where'd you learn to do that?

 **Hugh Jacob:** Oh, to be honest, it was nothing really. I just love redstone gears.

 **Chase:** I love redstone gears.

 **Hugh Jacob:** I also love redstone gears.

 **Chase:** I just had an amazing idea. Tall gear man, how would you like it if you want to be my apprentice? I'll teach you everything I know.

 **Hugh Jacob:** That sounds amuse-steam! (chuckles) I love steampunk puns.

 **Mayor Austin (to Chase):** Uh, Chase, what about our root beer floats? For the floating and flying city?

 **Chase:** Hey, Matt? Do you mind if I took a rain check on that? I want to take my new apprentice to my entire collection of redstone gears. (to HJ) Would you like that?

 **Hugh Jacob:** Do I ever! I got all kinds of redstone gears and gadgets! Do you even have copper? Ooh, and-and...

(dramatic music)

(Mayor Austin grumbling)

(instrumental music)

 **Mayor Austin:** Man, it was very cool how a man who's in college fixed the whole city. Men can do anything, except shaving if they don't want to do it.

(redstone gears grinding, electricity sparking)

 **Narrator:** Oops! I said something wrong at the end of the last chapter! Correction: Mayor Austin disappeared. Someone invisible threw a rock at the enchanted Power Emerald.

(people screaming)

 **Hugh Jacob:** Something's not right here. (yells) The whole entire city's tipping!

 **Many people:** Help! (6x)

 **Mayor Austin:** (yelling) Disastrous! The emerald that powers our great Steamhoma City has been corrupted, just like data!

(emerald shatters)

 **Chase:** How come this could happen?

 **Hugh Jacob:** That's terrible. So we can't fly at all?

 **Mayor Austin:** It's that stupid redstone gear that HJ used. But, luckily the city has the gears to make it fly as a back up power that lasts for 20 hours. It blew everything up in its way! It's going to take me weeks to find another emerald or diamond to power up the city, because of your stupid redstone gear, emerald-breaker! You went to your host options menu and turned yourself invisible and invulnerable and threw a rock at the emerald! And then you turned yourself visible and vulnerable again!

 **Hugh Jacob:** What!? That's a lie! I saw you turn yourself invisible and invulnerable and threw a rock at the emerald! I have proof!

 **Mayor Austin:** Lies won't help. You don't have any proof!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Yes, I do! You're the one who's lying!

 **Mayor Austin:** LIAR!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Emerald-breaker? I-I swear to god, I fixed it!

 **Crowd:** Boo!

 **Mayor Austin:** There is only one punishment for emerald breakers. (to the crowd) (chortles evilly) As mayor of Steamhoma City, I hereby find this light green man guilty-

 **Hugh Jacob:** I'm innocent!

 **Mayor Austin (to HJ):** Silence! (to the crowd) As I was saying, I hereby find this light green man guilty for breaking the priceless Power Emerald and thinking he's smarter than everyone else and for tearing apart the bestest of friends, he must face my greatest invention ever. To the redstone steam-shot! And I'm gonna remove his moderator and teleporter privileges!

*"You are no longer a moderator" sign and "You can no longer teleport" sign appears in HJ's vision*

(sticky pistons pushing)

 **Mayor Austin:** Thanks, Luis. (To HJ) Alright, out of this city with you! I sentence you to live in Garbage-Paulo Town, a garbage dump near São Paulo, Brazil for the rest of your life!

 **Hugh Jacob:** Matt, please don't do this. You're lying! I don't want to leave this place. Uh, no, no, no, no!

 **Mayor Austin:** Aaaaand...

 **Hugh Jacob:** Wait, please. Please don't!

 **Mayor Austin:** So long! *places redstone torch to light up the redstone dust and ignite the TNT*

*TNT hissing*

 **Mayor Austin:** *runs two yards away from machine* Everyone duck and cover!

*everyone ducks and covers*

(TNT booming) (BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)

 **Hugh Jacob:** I'm sorry it did not work out at all! And you're still lying! (screaming)

(crowd stands back up and cheers)

 **Mayor Austin:** Now that he's out of the picture, what do you say we have our root beer floats, Chase?

(upbeat music)

(Chase sighs)

 **Chase:** Kick it right here.

(Chase grunts)

(Air from soda cans hiss)

 **Mayor Austin:** Aw, nuts.


	4. Chapter 4: Screaming for 4 hours

**Narrator:** When HJ was kicked out of Steamhoma City, he was launched all the way up the center of the mesosphere, screaming every since he got launched out of Mayor Austin's redstone steamshot. When he was launched for the first 10 seconds of being kicked out, he was already 10 miles away from Steamhoma City, so he had 5,249 more miles to go. Mayor Austin's redstone steamshot launched him so hard and so fast that he could reach his destination in four hours.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

("Dreiton" plays)

 **Narrator:** HJ was already 40 miles away from Steamhoma City. Just 3 hours and 55 minutes left. That's 235 minutes! He had 5,219 more miles to go. That's 8,383 kilometers! Because in Brazil, they use kilometers instead of miles. HJ has already screamed for 5 minutes.

 **HJ (thinking):** Man, I can't believe I've been launched for 40 miles in 5 minutes! Plus, Mayor Austin aka Matt did say he sentenced me to live Garbage Paulo Town, a garbage dump near São Paulo, Brazil. Man, Matt's redstone steamshot can launch people or things at a very far distance in a quick accurate time. I've been screaming for minutes now. Not in a single breath. First five minutes I was launched, I kept screaming and held 10 breaths. Soon going to take an 11th very soon.

 **FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER...**

 **Narrator:** Our brave hero, HJ was already 80 miles away from Steamhoma City! He had 5,179 more miles to go in order to reach his destination. That's 8,319 kilometers! He's been screaming for 10 minutes now. He held 20 breaths. He had 3 hours and 50 minutes to go. That's 230 minutes! He was launched in shame. HJ thought of a plan to clear his name when he lands on the ground. Even though Mayor Austin lied to the whole city, HJ had proof that Mayor Austin went to his host options menu and turned himself invisible and invulnerable and threw a rock at the emerald that powered all of Steamhoma City. HJ was very smart and is always ahead of things.

 **FIFTY _MORE_ MINUTES LATER... **

**Narrator:** Our brave hero, HJ was already 120 miles away from Steamhoma City! He flew over the coastline of Texas and he was very close to flying over the Gulf of Mexico. He held 600 breaths. He only had 5,139 more miles to go. HJ had been screaming for an hour now. Only 3 hours to go. That's 180 minutes! HJ was bound to find his brothers, Josh, Jamie, Tom, and Ryan and his sister Zoe who were born on the same day as him. Ryan and Zoe were adopted at age 21. He was still in the mesosphere.

 **THIRTY _MORE_** **MINUTES LATER...**

 **Narrator:** Our brave hero, HJ was already 200 miles away from Steamhoma City! He was flying over the Caribbean. He was still in the mesosphere. About 100-500 miles away from the equator. He was getting hotter, but he wasn't burning to death. He had 2 hours and 30 minutes until he reached Garbage Paulo Town. He had 5,049 more miles to go. About 25,000 feet in the air or something like that. He's been screaming for an hour and a half now. He held, like, 2,400 breaths.

(HJ continues screaming)

 **THIRTY MINUTES AFTER THAT...**

 **Narrator:** HJ was already 1,300 miles away from Steamhoma City! He was flying over the southern part of the Caribbean. He was very close to South America. He was flying over Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago. He was 738 miles away from the Equator. He was already 2,557 miles away from Garbage Paulo Town. He had 2 hours left until he reached Garbage Paulo Town. He screamed with holding 3,000 breaths. He was lucky that his throat didn't hurt.

 **IS HE SERIOUS?**

 **Narrator:** Yes, you, the viewer or viewers have seen a lot of time cards are probably getting annoyed. Yes, I said those time cards. Now HJ was only 1,629 miles away from Garbage Paulo Town and had 1 hour and 15 minutes left until he reached Garbage Paulo Town. He screaming with holding 3,600 breaths. He was very close to Garbage Paulo Town.

 **HJ (thinking):** I've been screaming for 2 and three-quarters of an hour. Luckily I held 3,600 breaths. It kinda feels like I'm very close to Garbage Paulo Town.

 **COME ON ALREADY!**

 **Narrator:** Yes, I'm getting to it. HJ was flying over Brazil's national capital, Brasília and was an hour away from reaching Garbage Paulo Town. He was 543 miles away from reaching the garbage dump village. He was getting very close to face-plant into the Minecraft dirt. HJ soon realized that he was so far away from Steamhoma City. About an hour later, HJ was very close to Garbage Paulo Town. He was about to leave the mesosphere. Now he was in the stratosphere. Now he was in the troposphere. A pair of kids saw him and he was about to crash to the ground.

 ***SIGH* THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Garbage Paulo Town

**HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** We've got a newbie! I repeat, we've got a newbie!

 **Boy 2:** He's coming in hot. He's about to crash to the ground.

 **Boy 1:** *looks through binoculars* 4,000 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,800 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,600 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,500 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,400 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,200 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 3,000 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 2,800 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 2,600 feet.

 **Boy 2:** He's coming in hotter! The newbie's coming in hotter!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** I know. 2,500 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 2,400 feet.

 **HJ:** (continues screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 2,200 feet.

 **HJ:** (still continues screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 2,000 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 1,800 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 1,600 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** (sneezes) 1,400 feet.

 **HJ (in his thoughts):** I'm about crash to the ground. I'm about to land in Garbage Paulo Town.

 **Boy 1:** 1,200 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 1,000 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 900 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 800 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 700 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1:** 600 feet.

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 500 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 400 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 300 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 200 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 100 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 90 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 80 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 70 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 60 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 50 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 40 feet!

 **HJ:** (screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 30 feet!

 **HJ:** (continues screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 20 feet!

 **HJ:** (still continues screaming)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 10 feet!

 **HJ:** (screams)

 **Boy 1 and Boy 2:** 9 feet! 8 feet! 7 feet! 6 feet! 4 feet! 3 feet! 2 feet! 1 foot!

 **Boy 1 (to Boy 2):** Go back to the village, I'll take of this.

*Boy 2 leaves*

 **Boy 1:** 11 inches, 10 inches, 9 inches, 8 inches, 7 inches, 6 inches, 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch! And faceplant!

 **HJ:** Uh! *faceplants into the dirt and slides*

*sound of dirt blocks being placed and destroyed all at once*

*dirt blocks push away from each other*

*dirt block sounds continue*

 **Narrator:** HJ's faceplant into the dirt lasted for about 30 seconds. When he hit something, his faceplant stopped.

*sound of arrow hitting wall, ground, or ceiling*

 **HJ:** *makes spitting sounds as he spits out tons of dirt* Oh, gross! That was a long faceplant! And also, OW! I'm alright.

 **Boy 2 (in distance):** Oh, new ball.

 **Boy 3 (in distance):** Aw nuts, that's not a ball.

 **HJ:** Hello? Anyone?

 **Boy 1:** Oh, thank goodness, you're not unconscious. I thought you got hurt really bad. Turns out, you're impervious to pain and your bones are made of non-magnetic metal and indestructible. My name's Drew.

 **HJ:** I'm Hugh Jacob. You can call me HJ. But wait a minute. Drew?

 **Drew:** HJ, don't you remember? I'm one of the characters you created from your Halloween essay back when you were a sophomore in college.

 **HJ:** Oh, now I remember.

 **Drew:** HJ. That's an awesome name! You must the Current Position Hero!

 **HJ:** That's correct. (to himself) That redstone steamshot must've launched me to the other side of the world. I was in Oklahoma, U.S. and now, I'm in Brazil!

 **HJ:** Drew, you look really cool.

 **Drew:** Thanks, but I'm kinda mediocre.

 **HJ:** I got launched from Steamhoma City all the way to here in Garbage Paulo Town. Mayor Matt Austin blamed me for breaking Steamhoma City's power diamond and power emerald. He lied to the whole town. Now I gotta figure out a way to clear my name!

 **Drew:** Oh, yeah. Mayor Austin launched us here, but I was the first to be launched. He didn't listen to me about an accident I did and all the others did. He thinks we've done our mistakes on purpose! And by the way, it's-it's awesome! That means you'll fit right in here this garbage dump village.

 **HJ:** Is that a nickname for Garbage Paulo Town? And also, to be sure, I'm in Garbage Paulo Town, right?

 **Drew:** HJ, my sweet creator, you're right where you belong. Garbage Paulo Town.

 **HJ:** Garbage Paulo Town? Oh, right.

 **Drew:** A garbage dump near São Paulo, Brazil! In fact, I'm gonna tell you what this village is all about in song. You might wanna sing with us in a minute. *whistles to whole village* (to the whole village) Hit it, guys!

(Music starts to play)

 **Kids (singing):** Here in our town. Called Garbage Paulo Town. Welcome all, to Garbage Paulo Town, a garbage dump near São Paulo, São Paulo, Brazil. Tons of awesome wonders to be found everywhere!

 **Drew (singing):** And I'd love to share all of them with you! (without singing, to HJ) Come on, HJ! Sing!

 **HJ:** Okay. (starts to sing)

(Person coughs)

 **HJ and Kate (singing):** 'Cause in this world, of Minecraft Steampunk...

 **Everyone:** We built our village out of Minecraft Steam junk...

 **HJ, Tess, Kate and Drew:** And I just know you're gonna love it here, too.

 **HJ and Drew:** You see, over there, that's our playground/exercise site and we cleared the garbage from that area. And also over there that's our public pool and we grabbed water from a bucket to fill it up and we cleared the garbage from that area, too.

 **Everyone:** And, oh over there is our library. (We cleared the garbage from that area, too!) You know, it only has a few hundred books, like 900-1,200 books, but that's okay, 'cause none of us don't know big words we don't understand anyway.

(song come to a break)

 **HJ:** Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. So, you're saying everything here is made out of stinky garbage?

 **Drew:** Yes, that is correct. All the stuff people throw out and discard that nobody even wants or even cares about living underneath hand-made block dumpsters. We just a group of worthless kids.

 **HJ:** Oh my god.

 **Drew:** Oh, you'll get used to it HJ. Come on, let's go meet the Garbage Paulo Town citizens. They can tell you how great this place is here.

 **HJ:** Oh my, oh my.

 **Drew:** This is gonna be fun, HJ.

 **A FEW SECONDS LATER...**

 **Drew:** HJ, I forgot to tell you. The song from earlier, it wasn't finished.

 **HJ:** Oh, okay.

(song continues)

 **HJ and Drew (singing):** This is my/your life Garbage Paulo Town, and I/you sleep outside and on the ground on a bed of soul sand and fully planted Nether warts. Because things are a struggle when you/I get sent to Garbage Paulo Town. But it's a good life you've/I've gotta live in. Why should I/you be here for some more time again? I'd/you'd only fail that I/you keep walking into a cactus. I/you burn your mining supplies so I/you can get warm.

 **All (singing):** And everyone in this whole town is infected with terrible, nasty disease.

 **HJ:** Gross!

 **Tess:** Welcome to my awesome flower garden, and this poppy, *holds poppy in question* an Iron Golem gave to me. Grew these flowers with rotten bone meal. I get impatient whenever flowers take forever to grow. And it's like I get impatient all the time.

 **HJ:** Uh, I think those flowers are goners. You know what that means? They're dead.

 **Tess:** They are? *to the flowers* Shh, shh. They're fine. It's fine.

 **Drew:** Okay, thanks, Tess. I will take it from here.

 **HJ:** It was nice meeting you!

 **Drew:** Ah, see? What did I tell you? I just really know you're gonna like it here, and everyone, including the villagers are gonna really like you.

 **HJ:** Well, I mean, I sure do like you.

 **Drew (to the others):** Come on, everyone! Let's bring it in for my new bud, HJ! *to HJ* HJ, sing along now!

 **All:** Here in our town, called Garbage Paulo Town. The air we sometimes breathe is mild smog. Our days last 11 hours instead of the usual 12 and our nights last 13 hours instead of the usual 12 and adding 11 and 13 makes it 24 hours. So yeah, it's the good life we have to live in 'cause we got no alternate way. Our Garbage Paulo Town is right we belong. And now it's time for us to end this song.

(end note)

(garbage pile crashes)

(one person gasps)

 **Drew:** So what do you say, HJ? Are you ready to move in?

 **HJ:** Oh, heavens, no.

 **Drew:** Wait, what? You hated our song, didn't you? *turns around to the others* Oh, ma gosh, I told you guys to watch your tone, you bunch of hackers!

 **HJ:** Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. The song was fine and I loved it.

 **Drew:** HJ, before you say anything else, I need to tell you something. We happen to have your brothers and sister in that scrap metal tent right there. *points to said tent in front of him*

 **HJ:** Okay. *runs to scrap metal tent* *stops before he enters scrap metal tent* Guys!

 **Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe:** *run to HJ* HJ!

 **HJ:** So glad to see you guys! I haven't seen you guys since all of you got kicked out of Steamhoma City one by one months ago!

 **Josh:** 6 months to be precise.

 **Jamie:** I haven't been the same since that.

 **Tom:** Yes, I've smelling really bad throughout these past few months! P.S., I went to a nearby village that's about 15 blocks away west of this dump to clean myself. I traded with some villagers and all that. And I did not say I went to São Paulo. It's far from here. That's about, like, 1,000 blocks away or something like that.

 **Ryan:** Had to tie our scrap metal tent together with my vines.

 **Zoe:** Had to blow away the garbage piles that fell onto our tent with my powers.

 **HJ:** Oh, I get your opinions. Just so glad you're all okay! Now come with me!

*Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe follow HJ*

 **HJ:** Oh, before I forget. Let's do our "Cork Men reunited" chant.

 **Others:** Okay!

 **All six (chanting victoriously):** Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men reunited, Cork Men REUNITED!

 **HJ:** Now let's do the "Cork Men Forever" Breakout.

 **All six:** Cork Men forever on 3! 1, 2, 3! CORK MEN FOREVER!

 **HJ:** Now follow me again.

*The others follow HJ*

 **HJ:** Okay, guys listen up! As I was saying the song you guys sang was fine. It is just that, guys, just because you're a group of kids doesn't mean you kids have to live in a garbage dump that you turned into a village.

 **Kids:** We do?

 **HJ:** Yeah. I know an awesome place, covered with redstone gears, where you kids can eat normal food and sleep in normal beds, and the streets are paved.

 **Drew:** With diamonds?

 **HJ:** No, not with diamonds, but they're paved. It's called Steamhoma City.

(all kids speaking at once)

 **HJ:** It really sounds amazing to be honest with you. Oh, but I just remembered. I got kicked out of the city. Mayor Austin accused me of a crime I didn't commit and lied to the whole city. He went to his host options menu and turned himself invisible and invulnerable and threw a rock and the Power Emerald. But the flying city has a back-up power that lasts for 20 hours. And now, there's 16 hours left. But maybe, if we find another emerald or diamond, we could all go live in Steamhoma City together.

(all kids speaking at once)

 **Duke:** How are we gonna find a magical emerald or diamond? I don't think we have any emeralds or diamonds around here. All we have is iron.

 **Tom:** Oh, well, looks like you're gonna have live here forever.

 **HJ (to Tom)** **:** Tom! (to the kids) You can live with us. What about Ramses' shop?

 **Drew:** Shut up! Yeah, let's to Ramses' shop!

 **HJ (to the kids):** Follow us, kids! Come on!

(wacky music)

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile at Ramses' Shop.

 **Ramses:** Emeralds? Diamonds? I don't think we have any of those.

 **Ramses' Mom:** You kids wanna see an emerald? My son got me a really nice emerald. Look at this right here. *shows everyone emerald*

 **Ramses (to his mom):** Mom! How many time do I have to tell you this?! That's just a Ring Pop candy! I saw you steal that right out of a vending machine.

 **Ramses' Mom:** Ooh, this is a juicy one, kids.

 **Ramses:** Unbelievable.

 **Ramses' Mom (to her kid):** You're unbelievable!

 **Ramses (to his mom):** I am not!

 **Ramses' Mom (to her kid):** Okay.

 **HJ (to Ramses):** So you don't have any power emeralds or diamonds?

 **Ramses (to HJ):** Nope. 'Fraid not. The only place to get one of those is at the Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme.

 **Tom:** Oh, cool.

 **Drew:** Guess we better hit the road.

*The Cork Men and kids start walking away*

 **Ramses:** Hold it!

*The Cork Men and kids stop*

 **Ramses:** You kids got to have an airship before can even dream of reaching places like that.

 **Drew (to HJ):** Do you got an airship, HJ?

 **HJ (to Drew):** No.

 **Drew and Duke:** Aww.

 **Josh:** We better head back to Garbage Paulo Town, it's nightfall. The sun is setting.

 **HJ (to the kids):** Josh is right. We can hit the road tomorrow after your morning basis. Now let's head back!

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back in Garbage Paulo Town...

 **HJ (to the kids):** I brought a chest full of beds with me.

 **Drew:** Large chest or normal chest?

 **HJ (to Drew):** Normal chest. *places chest down* (to the kids) Here. Take one bed. But don't sleep in them yet. When it's 10:00 PM, we'll sleep for the night.

*kids cheer and run to chest*

*Drew opens the chest, followed by the others, and they each grab one bed, and the chest now has 17 beds left*

 **HJ (to the kids):** Now that you guys have beds, place them by where you usually sleep.

*the kids place their beds by where they sleep usually*

 **HJ (to Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe):** Guys, keep the kids entertained. I'll be right back. I'm going to punch logs from trees to craft crafting tables for the kids and have them craft iron pickaxes.

 **Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe (to HJ):** On it!

*HJ runs to nearest forest*

 **HJ (to himself):** Okay, there are 10 kids and each log crafts 4 planks of the wood type indicated. So if I get 10 dark oak logs and craft them into planks, I would have 40 dark oak planks, which would be enough to make 10 crafting tables. *draws diamond axe from inventory* (to himself as he breaks the log) Just gotta do this. *picks up dark oak log* One down, nine to go!

*Zombie groans and walks up to HJ*

 **HJ (in surprise):** Whoa! Zombie! *draws his indestructible laser diamond sword*

(laser diamond sword opens like a lightsaber)

 **HJ (to the zombie):** Back off! *hits zombie multiple times*

*zombie makes hurt noises as it gets attacked by HJ's laser diamond sword*

(wong! wong! wong! wong! wong! wong! wong! wong! wong!)

*HJ kills zombie with a left diagonal slash*

*zombie dies and drops experience orbs and rotten flesh*

*HJ picks up experience and rotten flesh*

 **HJ:** Ew!

*HJ runs to a tiny lava pond and drops rotten flesh into the lava pond*

*HJ gets back to his spot where he destroyed a chunk of a log*

 **HJ:** Okay, back to bus- (in surprise) Oh no!

*Skeleton shoots arrow at HJ, but dodges it*

*HJ draws his laser diamond sword again*

*HJ beats skeleton to death, only to drop one experience orb*

*HJ picks up orb*

*HJ walks to another dark oak tree and chops a single log and picks it up*

 **HJ:** Two down, eight to go! *he sees a creeper walking up to him* Whoa! Creeper! *draws his laser diamond sword again*

*HJ runs to the creeper and defeats it before it blows him up*

*Creeper drops gunpowder and two experience orbs and HJ picks up gunpowder and both experience orbs*

 **HJ:** *sees Enderman* Whoa! Enderman!

*The Enderman opens its mouth screeches and attacks HJ*

*Ominous Enderman looking sound effect plays*

*HJ draws his laser diamond sword again and attacks the Enderman*

*Enderman makes its damage noises and teleports behind HJ the opposite direction he's facing*

*HJ turns around and beats up the Enderman to death with his laser diamond sword*

*Enderman finally dies and drops 2 ender pearls*

 **HJ:** Ooh, ender pearls. I need to restock. *picks up ender pearls and looks at sunset* Oh, sunset sure does look beautiful tonight.

*Wet Hands plays*

 **HJ:** Okay, no more mobs nearby. *walks to nearby tree where it hasn't been destroyed yet and breaks 8 dark oak logs*

 **HJ:** Okay, 10! Just what I need! Now gotta go to my inventory, go classic crafting 2x2 grid and *crafts dark oak logs* crafted the planks and craft again with the 40 planks and craft them to 10 crafting tables. Okay. got them! Now to return the garbage village site.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back at Garbage Paulo Town...

 **HJ (to everyone):** Okay, guys, I'm back!

 **Tess:** Oh, yes! HJ's back!

 **HJ:** Okay, guys! I made plenty of crafting tables for all 10 of you kids. And also, I have plenty of iron ingots for you. You kids can craft these in the morning.

 **Kate:** (groaning) Why?

 **HJ:** Because it's nighttime and we have to get some sleep, Kate.

 **Kate:** Why? It's only 8:00.

 **HJ:** Okay. (to everybody else) Guys, what do you we have a couple hours before shuteye?

 **Kids:** That sounds great, HJ!

 **HJ:** Okay, you kids have until 10:00. It's still 8:00 and you have two hours. Your time begins...now!

*Zombie walks in the garbage village*

 **Drew:** Oh no! A zombie!

 **Duke:** That's not possible! How a come a hostile mob came into our village?

 **Josh:** It must be holding an iron pickaxe. I scanned the iron pickaxe. It has low durability. It's about to break.

 **HJ:** I got this one! *to the kids* Stand back, kids!

*the kids stand back*

 **HJ:** *opens his laser diamond sword and it opens like a lightsaber*

 **Josh:** Don't attack it yet, HJ! It's 100 meters away.

 **HJ:** Okay. Tell me when.

 **Josh (to HJ):** Okay. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it. (Zombie comes closer and is now 90 meters away) Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it ever so gently. (Zombie comes closer and is now 80 meters away) *faster* Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it! (Zombie comes closer, 50 meters away, halfway there) *Even faster* Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it! (Zombie comes closer and is now 20 meters away) It's almost here! The zombie's almost here! *Even more faster* Wait for it, wait for it! (Zombie comes closer and is now 10 meters away.) *Even more faster* Wait for it, wait for it! (Zombie comes closer and is now 5 meters away, 4 meters, 3 meters 2 meters, 1 meter). Wait for it! Now, HJ!

 **HJ:** (shouting, makes a battle cry) *dashes towards zombie and hits it once, then stabs it with his laser diamond sword through the breast*

(Zombie dies)

*Zombie doesn't drop it's rotten flesh and instead drops its iron pickaxe and two experience orbs*

 **HJ:** *picks up iron pickaxe and the experience orbs* *HJ then realizes he is at enchantment level 58* *switches to the iron pickaxe the zombie dropped and breaks nearby stone block and it drops a block of cobblestone and picks it up and iron pickaxe breaks* (to the kids) Kids, before I forget, you're safe now.

*Kids stop cowering in fear*

 **Drew:** Not to worry the wall automatically repairs itself.

*pistons move and repair the sandstone block wall*

 **HJ:** Now that's taken care of, let's go have some fun until 10:00 PM!

*The screen shows an image of a digital clock. It displays 8:44:59 PM, then 8:45:00 PM*

 **George:** Man, it's been awhile. I wonder what time it is.

 **HJ:** It's 8:45.

 **George:** What? It's only been 45 minutes? For spending the rest of our night together until 10?

 **HJ:** Yep, that's right, George. We only have 1 hour and 15 minutes.

 **George (to himself):** He knows my name! He knows my name! Aah!

 **Tom:** Let's play infection...in the dark!

 **Jamie and Duke:** Great idea, Tom!

 **HJ:** Last one to the metal fence is it!

*The screen shows an image of a digital clock again. It displays 8:59:59 PM, then 9:00:00 PM*

 **HJ:** Man, it's been 15 minutes and half of us are it. We have one hour left. I repeat, it's been 15 minutes since we started playing and half of us are infected! We are 15 minutes in!

 **All (to HJ):** Okay!

 **HJ (to himself):** Josh is infected, Jamie is infected, Tom is infected, Ryan is infected, Zoe is infected, Drew is infected, Kate is infected, and Duke is infected.

 **Zack (in his thoughts):** Wait a minute, one of the members of the Cork Men are not it. I was the last one to the metal fence. Have to figure out if which one of them aren't it, starting in their reverse number order. HJ is hiding somewhere and I intend to find where he is hidden.

 **Narrator:** 30 seconds later...

 **Zack:** *runs to Zoe and tags her* Gotcha!

 **Zoe:** I'm already it! You were the last one to the metal fence! I'm already infected!

 **Zack:** Oh, okay. *runs to Ryan and tags him* You're infected! You're it!

 **Ryan:** I'm already it!

 **Zack:** Oh, okay. *runs to Tom and tags him* You're it!

 **Tom:** I'm already it! Gosh! That's means I'm already infected.

 **Zack:** Oh, okay. *runs to Jamie and tags him* You're it!

 **Jamie:** Oh, dear god! I'm already it! You tagged me already! And I was the first to be tagged! I'm already infected.

 **Zack:** Oh, okay. *runs off from Jamie* (to himself) I'll save Josh for last before I tag HJ. So other than the Cork Men being it and almost all of them. HJ stated that Drew, Kate, and Duke are already it. I saw him to talking to himself and I heard what he said.

 **Narrator:** Sometime later...

 **Zack:** *runs to a boy* Got you, Luis! *runs to another boy* Got you, Rick! *runs to another boy* Got you, Nick! *runs to George* Got you, George! *runs to another boy* Got you, Will! *runs to Tess* Got you, Tess! *runs to Josh* Got you, Josh!

 **Josh:** I'm already it! I'm already infected! Rick got me earlier.

 **Zack (to himself):** So that means HJ is left. All that is left is HJ! *runs nearby HJ* HJ, where are you?

 **HJ:** *gets out of stealth mode* Stealth mode! Deactivate!

 **Zack:** There you are!

*HJ runs with his super fast speed*

*Zack runs after him*

*HJ hides in between two trees, but Zack sees him hide*

 **Zack:** *finally catches up to HJ* *reaches his right arm in the two hidden trees and tags HJ* Got you!

 **HJ:** *comes out of the trees* Okay, you got me.

*The screen shows the digital clock again. The clock says 9:14:59 PM, then it says 9:15:00 PM*

 **HJ:** Alright, guys! It's 9:15. You have 45 minutes left.

 **All:** Okay!

 **Drew:** Let's launch some fireworks!

 **HJ:** Okay.

 **Drew:** The others and I made some fireworks that lasts for about 15 minutes. With flight duration three.

 **HJ:** Okay.

*Drew pulls a lever that starts up the fireworks dispenser and then runs back to the others*

 **Drew:** Okay, I started it!

 **HJ:** Look at all those fireworks!

 **All:** Ooh, aah...

*The screen shows the digital clock again. The clock says 9:29:59 PM, then it says 9:30:00 PM*

(last firework explodes)

 **HJ:** Okay, guys! It's 9:30 and we have 30 minutes left.

 **All:** Okay!

 **Duke:** Let's play hide and seek with a 15-minute limit.

 **HJ:** Okay!

*The screen shows the digital clock again. It says 9:44:59 PM, then it says 9:45:00 PM*

 **Duke:** *looks at his watch* 3, 2, 1. Time's up. I found 14 of 15 people.

 **Tess:** Where's HJ?

(HJ gets out of stealth mode)

 **Tess:** Oh, there he is! He was in stealth mode this whole time and hid on top of his gang's scrap metal tent.

 **HJ:** Okay, guys! It's 9:45! We have 15 minutes left!

 **Kate:** Even though I'm a robot, let's gather around the fire. HJ, do you happen to have any netherrack and a flint and steel?

 **HJ:** I do, actually. I turn fire spreads off in my personal options. *uses his diamond shovel and replace the block he destroyed with a netherrack* Let there be light! *ignites netherrack with his flint and steel* Now everyone, back up!

*everyone backs up*

 **HJ:** Okay, guys. Now let's talk about some stuff.

*The screen shows the digital clock again. It says 9:59:59 PM, then it says 10:00:00 PM*

*fire gets put out*

 **HJ:** Okay, guys! It's 10:00 PM and we should head to bed. Good night!

 **All:** Okay! *everyone heads to bed*

*The Cork Men head to their scrap metal tent*

 **Josh:** HJ, are you sure about this? Going to Sao Paulo which is thousands of blocks away from here? After those kids' morning schedule? To find that place Ramses mentioned?

 **HJ:** Yes, I'm sure. I have to clear my name if I want to save Steamhoma City. Come on, Josh! Those kids out here miss their parents and they want to get back to Steamhoma City, too! There are innocent lives at steak in Steamhoma City. I'm one of them. *to Jamie* Jamie, you practice your earthbending there, am I right?

 **Jamie:** Yes, that's correct.

 **HJ (to Tom):** Tom, you light the candles there with your firebending as a volunteer when it's nightfall at that wing bar, am I right?

 **Tom:** Yes, I guess so. More or less.

 **HJ (to Josh):** Josh, you volunteer to fix the broken lights there with your lightningbending, am I right?

 **Josh:** Yeah, I guess so.

 **HJ (to Ryan):** Ryan, you volunteer there to stop the trees from decaying with lifebending, am I right?

 **Ryan:** Yes, it's true.

 **HJ (to Zoe):** Zoe, you use your airbending powers to volunteer by blowing those windmills every morning, am I right?

 **Zoe:** Yes, HJ. That's correct.

 **HJ:** We've got 12 hours left before the backup power to Steamhoma City stops. And I gotta clear my name! What do you guys say about that?

 **Josh, Jamie, Tom, Ryan, and Zoe:** Yeah!

 **HJ:** Now, good night!

*all 6 members start sleeping*


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Quest

*sun comes up with a golden gleam*

(morning music plays)

 **Chicken:** *bawks 3 times* Cock-a-doodle-do!

(The Cork Men's alarm clock goes off)

*HJ turns off alarm*

 **HJ:** It's 6:00 AM! And it's 4:00 AM back in Steamhoma City. *to the others* Guys, get up!

 **Others (moaning, tired):** Alright, we heard the alarm, HJ.

*The others get up*

 **HJ:** We're still in our daytime clothes.

 **Josh (to HJ):** Yep, we still are.

 **HJ (to the others):** Come on, everyone out of the scrap metal tent!

*The Cork Men get out of the scrap metal tent*

 **Jamie (to HJ):** Why isn't everyone up, yet?

 **HJ (to Jamie):** They'll be up in 3, 2, 1...

*all the kids get up*

 **Kids:** Good morning, Cork Men.

 **HJ:** Good morning, kids. Hope you guys slept well. What do you guys usually do on your morning basis?

 **Drew:** Well, when we first get up in the morning, we have a ten-minute break and then we do the colors of the flag.

 **HJ:** Oh, really? I'd really wanna see a big Brazil flag flying in ten minutes.

 **Drew:** Okay. *to everyone* Color guard starts in 10 minutes!

 **Narrator:** 10 minutes later...

 **Drew (to everyone):** Everyone at the pole! Everyone including villagers! Get to the flagpole right away! Duke! Zack! Luis! Get to your positions for the flag right now!

*Duke, Zack, and Luis get to their positions*

 **Drew (to HJ):** HJ, since today's Wednesday, after the flag is posted, the national anthem of Brazil plays, rather than its pledge. And every Wednesday, we play the vocal version from YouTube video.

 **HJ (to Drew):** Okay.

 **Drew (to** **color guards Duke, Zack, and Luis):** Start advancing because everyone is in their position. *yells at the top of his lungs to Duke, Zack, and Luis* Guardas de cor! Prepare-se para publicar as cores! (Translation: Color guards! Prepare to post the colors!)

*Duke, Zack, and Luis walk towards the flagpole*

 **Drew:** Guardas de cor! Pare! (Translation: Color guards! Halt!)

*Duke, Zack, and Luis stop*

 **Drew:** Guardas de cor! Prepare-se para levantar a bandeira! (Translation: Color guards! Prepare to raise the flag!)

*Duke, Zack and Luis hang flag on the string on the flagpole and raises the Brazil flag all the way to the top*

 **Drew:** Membros à vontade! Aldeões à vontade! (Translation: Members at ease! Villagers at ease!) Please join me in the national anthem as I play the vocal version from my computer and also, remove all non-religious headgear. Por favor, junte-se a mim no hino nacional enquanto eu toco a versão vocal do meu computador e, também, remova todo o arnês não religioso.

*Drew starts up his computer, logs in, goes to YouTube, and finds the Brazil national anthem video he likes and plays it, and runs quickly beside HJ*

*Some of the villagers and kids remove their hats and other stuff*

("Hino Nacional Brasileiro" plays based a video from this link: ( watch?v=7lc9bcN7ecQ))

 **HJ:** *hums along to the national anthem*

 **Chorus on video:** Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas

De um povo heróico o brado retumbante,  
E o sol da Liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,  
Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante.  
Se o penhor dessa igualdade  
Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,  
Em teu seio, ó Liberdade,  
Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte!  
Ó Pátria amada,  
Idolatrada,  
Salve! Salve!  
Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido,  
De amor e de esperança à terra desce,  
Se em teu formoso céu, risonho e límpido,  
A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece.  
Gigante pela própria natureza,  
És belo, és forte, impávido colosso,  
E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza.  
Terra adorada  
Entre outras mil  
És tu, Brasil,  
Ó Pátria amada!  
Dos filhos deste solo  
És mãe gentil,  
Pátria amada,  
Brasil!

Deitado eternamente em berço esplêndido,  
Ao som do mar e à luz do céu profundo,  
Fulguras, ó Brasil, florão da América,  
Iluminado ao sol do Novo Mundo!  
Do que a terra mais garrida  
Teus risonhos, lindos campos têm mais flores,  
"Nossos bosques têm mais vida",  
"Nossa vida" no teu seio "mais amores".  
Ó Pátria amada,  
Idolatrada,  
Salve! Salve!  
Brasil, de amor eterno seja símbolo  
O lábaro que ostentas estrelado,  
E diga o verde-louro dessa flâmula  
– Paz no futuro e glória no passado.  
Mas se ergues da justiça a clava forte,  
Verás que um filho teu não foge à luta,  
Nem teme, quem te adora, a própria morte.  
Terra adorada  
Entre outras mil  
És tu, Brasil,  
Ó Pátria amada!  
Dos filhos deste solo  
És mãe gentil,  
Pátria amada,  
Brasil!

(HJ hums along the ending part of the anthem and tap dances to it)

*Drew runs to his computer and turns it all the way off*

 **Drew:** To.

*Drew runs all the way back to HJ*

 **Cork Men, Villagers, and Kids:** To.

 **HJ (to Drew):** Wow, Drew. I never even realized you speak fluent Portuguese. Fluent Brazilian Portuguese.

 **Drew (to HJ):** Thanks, HJ. It took me a day to master when I first got here. *to everyone* Okay, everyone! Let's eat breakfast!

 **Narrator:** Many seconds later...

 **Drew (to everyone):** Okay, everyone! I have set up breakfast. We have any cereal of your choice, oatmeal of any flavor, scrambled eggs, bacon, and more!

*The Cork Men grab their favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs and get some bacon, scrambled eggs, and get some milk for their favorite cereal, and get some chocolate chip pancakes and spread butter on both of them and uses syrup on the pancakes and sit down after they find a place to sit*

 **HJ (to the others):** You know guys, finding somebody in São Paulo is not easy.

 **Jamie (to HJ):** That's true, HJ.

 **Drew (with amplified voice on microphone):** Everybody, listen up! Breakfast ends in 15 minutes! Thank you! *starts timer*

 **Josh:** My scanner happens to know a captain who has an airship in São Paulo. I'll have to tell you and the others after breakfast.

 **All five:** Ohh...

 **Tom:** So I think got this whole thing. We eat breakfast, go to São Paulo, convince this captain to get on their airship and go to those places Ramses mentioned, then we head back to Steamhoma City, and fix the city, and you clear your name. Right, HJ?

 **HJ:** Yep, that's it, Tom.

 **Ryan:** You know, I've been wanting to get out of here, because I wanna stop smelling like garbage. I don't wanna smell stinky anymore.

 **Zoe:** Yeah, I wanna be back in UTC-6/UDST-5 rather than UTC-3. But the question is, how are we all gonna get out of here?

 **HJ (to Zoe):** Zoe, Josh has got everything under control.

 **Narrator:** 15 minutes later...

 **HJ:** I can't believe we ate all the food that we grabbed for breakfast.

 **Josh:** Yeah, I'm stuffed.

 **Drew (with amplified voice on megaphone):** Okay, everyone! Breakfast has ended! Report to the center off the village for more info from the Cork Men. Thank you.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile at the center of the village...

 **HJ:** Okay, kids! Listen up! Josh has gotten info for who can take us to that Emerald and Diamond Mountain place. Listen to him, now. *to Josh* Josh?

 **Josh:** Okay, children! Listen carefully. My scanner has picked up a good person who can take us to that mountain of emeralds and diamonds with an airship. Her name is Captain Riga. She's 9 years old. She has a twin brother named Jack who is currently a robot because when he did a stunt that he wasn't supposed to do, a crew of people turned him into a robot as punishment. Riga is at the Suco à frente Bar along with her twin brother. By the way Suco à frente means "Juice Ahead" in Portuguese. They serve more than juice there, they serve food there as well. She and her twin brother head there for lunch every week a few times. According to my calculations, Riga and her twin brother Jack are 5,000 blocks away. A block equals a meter, so that means they're 5,000 meters away. Which also means that they are 5 kilometers away. Listen to HJ for more info. *to HJ* Back to you, HJ!

 **HJ:** Come on, everyone! Let's go! But before we go, we must stay together, you can't be far ahead of us or far behind us, and we must stick together. Wait, where's Drew? *to Drew* Come on, Drew!

 **Drew:** Just a minute! *to a villager* Okay, Buddy. Take care of the village for me while I'm gone. Pick three people to retrieve the Brazilian flag and posting it. And you have your own computer, right? Remember the national anthem schedule, play the videos on YouTube that I like. Remember the color guard yellings in your language. Remember the sayings, remember everything else! *Drew gives him a list of rules* Here are the list of rules that you should read very carefully because I don't have time to list the other rules. Just read them carefully. I'll be back, I promise. I'll keep in touch with you and the other villagers. Okay?

 **Buddy:** Hmmm. Hmm? Hmm... Hmm-hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm? (makes affirmative muttering noises) (*Translation: Okay, Drew. I'll take care of the village for you while you're gone. I'll keep in touch with you, too. I'll read the rules carefully. I'll hide from mobs at night. I will tell the other villagers to hide from safety from hostile mobs at night. I'll do this for your bidding. I'll do the colorguard thing every morning and evening. I'll look at the national anthem schedule depending on what day of the week it is. I'll read the rules and do all things that you do for you.*)

 **Drew (to Buddy):** That's what I'm counting on, Buddy. Now I gotta go. *runs to HJ* *to HJ* Okay, HJ! I'm coming!

 **HJ (to everyone):** Okay, guys! Let's go!

 **Narrator:** Some time later...

 **HJ:** Okay, guys. Now that started walking, let's walk as fast as we can to the Suco À Frente Bar. It's about 5,000 blocks away east from here. Let's go everyone!

("Haunt Muskie" plays)

 **Drew:** You know, HJ. I think this kind of song playing in the background. Do you know what this song is called?

 **HJ:** No, I don't know what this song is called. I've heard it before, but I don't know the name of this song.

 **Drew:** Oh, okay.

 **Tess:** Man, the Suco À Frente Bar is really, really, really far!

 **Duke:** Hey, that rhymed!

 **Tess:** Yes, I know it rhymed.

 **Josh (to everyone):** Okay, guys. We are about 4,950 meters away from the Suco À Frente Bar. Come on, everyone!

 **George (sarcastically):** Okay, thanks for the info, Josh.

 **Narrator:** After a few minutes, _Haunt Muskie_ ended and a different song played.

(C418's "Dreiton" plays)

 **Drew:** I kinda like this background song. *to HJ* HJ, do you know the name of this song?

 **HJ (to Drew):** No, I do not the name of this song. Stop asking me! But I've heard of it before. Don't ask me again. If you ask me again, I will not answer. Here is the answer: I do not know the names of the background music in this game, but I've heard of it.

 **Drew (to HJ):** Okay.

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are about 4,900 meters away from the Suco à frente bar.

 **Others:** Josh!

 **Josh:** What, I'm trying to let you guys know how far are from that place.

 **HJ (to Josh):** Just give them a break, Josh. Just announce how far are we from that bar only often.

 **Josh:** Okay.

 **HJ (to himself, quietly):** Okay. Relax, HJ. We are only 4.9 kilometers away from the Suco à frente bar. We can walk for a few or a couple more hours. We can walk for awhile.

 **Duke:** I can sense we're next to a road. *hears cars zooming nearby*

(car horn honking)

*Honk, hooooooooonnnnnkkkk!*

 **Jamie (to Duke):** You're right about that.

 **Josh:** Okay, dudes. We are about 4,800 blocks away from the Suco À Frente Bar.

 **Narrator:** After a few minutes, another song played.

("Minecraft" from Minecraft Volume Alpha plays)

 **Drew:** It kinda looks like we're in The End.

 **HJ (to Drew):** We're not in The End. This is not one of the theme songs in The End. The whole Earth has one Nether and tons of Ends!

 **Josh:** Okay, dudes. We are about 4,700 meters away from the bar.

 **Drew (to HJ):** Oh, okay.

 **Kate:** You know, I kinda quite like this. Traveling 5 kilometers with my robot wheels. So awesome!

 **Narrator:** After a few minutes, a different song played.

("Mice on Venus" plays)

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are 4,600 meters away from the Suco à frente bar.

 **HJ (to everyone):** What do you know guys? We are 4.6 kilometers away from the Suco à frente bar. Everything will be okay.

 **Drew:** Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry.

 **HJ:** Don't worry, Drew. We're almost there. We'll be there soon.

 **Drew:** Oh, okay.

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are 4,500 meters away from the Suco à frente bar.

 **George:** Guys! Look! It's almost noon!

*The others carefully look at the sun*

 **HJ:** Yeah, it is almost noon.

 **Narrator:** A few more minutes passed and another song played.

("Ki" plays)

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are 4,400 meters away from the Suco À Frente Bar.

 **HJ:** Okay, Josh.

 **George:** You guys can imagine the joy in my heart right now. Seriously? 4.4 kilometers away from the Suco à frente bar? We've been walking very far. I think it's time we need a break.

 **HJ:** George is right. We need a break and we need something to eat. *to everyone* Let's stop here. I have a chest full of 1,728 cooked steak. Grab a few, everyone and refill your hunger bars! *places chest down*

*everyone grabs three pieces of cooked steak from the chest*

*everybody eats all of their three cooked steaks and have their hunger bars back up*

 **Narrator:** 3 minutes later...

 **HJ (to everyone):** Okay, guys. Since now we're all not starving anymore, let's get back up and walk to the Suco À Frente Bar.

 **George:** Thank goodness! My hunger is finally satisfied!

 **Narrator:** Some time later...

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are 3 kilometers away from the Suco À Frente Bar. *Looks ahead the sign by road* Looks like we're close to São Paulo.

 **Narrator:** When Josh read the sign, it read, "São Paulo - 3 quilômetros à frente" which translated it to "São Paulo - 3 kilometers ahead."

 **HJ:** We are very close to the city and also the Suco À Frente bar.

 **Jamie:** Okay, we are getting close to the bar. Just 3,000 more blocks to go!

 **Narrator:** After an even more few minutes passed, another song played.

("Aria Math" plays)

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are in São Paulo and we are 2,500 meters away from the Suco À Frente Bar.

 **HJ:** We're halfway there! We're halfway there! *to everyone* Okay, guys. We are now walking on sidewalks. I'll press the button that will allow us to cross the streets. Stay on the crosswalks. No going out in the street. I don't want any of guys getting hit by a vehicle. We have to stay safe. Okay?

 **Kids:** Okay!

 **Josh:** We've walked 500 meters already? So that means we are 2,000 meters away from the Suco À Frente Bar. So that means we are 25 blocks away from the Suco À Frente Bar!

 **HJ:** We've got out first crosswalk. I'll press the button. *HJ presses button*

*Sign reads, "Pressione o botão para ativar o timer antes de atravessar a rua," which translates to "Press button to activate timer before crossing the street."*

 **HJ:** Okay, guys! We can cross the street now.

(Cross info light machine counts down from 20 to 0 in Portuguese)

 **Truck Driver:** Esse não é o herói da posição atual, Hugh Jacob? E também, os homens de cortiça? O que eles estão fazendo em São Paulo? Junto com dez filhos? Há dezesseis pessoas atravessando a rua. (Translation: Isn't that Current Position Hero Hugh Jacob? And also, the Cork Men? What are they doing in São Paulo? Along with ten kids? There's sixteen people crossing the street.)

 **HJ:** Okay, now that all of have crossed the street, we have 1,991 meters to go!

 **George:** Man, that crosswalk was only 9 meters?

 **HJ:** Yes.

 **Narrator:** Some time later...

 **Josh:** Okay, guys. We are 1,000 meters away from the Suco À Frente Bar. That means we have one kilometer left!

 **Kids:** (cheering excitedly) 1 kilometer left!

 **HJ:** We're almost there, kids.

 **Drew:** Man, I can't believe we are only 1,000 blocks away from the bar! I'm excited!

 **HJ (to Drew):** Me too, Drew!

 **Narrator:** 1,000 meters of walking later...

 **HJ (to everyone):** Okay, guys! We're here!

 **Everyone:** (cheering excitedly)

 **HJ (to everyone):** Okay, guys! Let's enter! *HJ opens the doors and lets all 15 other people in after him* Okay, guys. This is the place where Josh said Captain Riga and her robot twin brother, Jack are bound to be. *to the usher* Uh, excuse me? I'm looking Captain Riga.

 **Suco À Frente Bar Usher:** In the back.

 **HJ:** Okay, let's go!

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile in the back...

 **HJ:** Look! There's Captain Riga! And her twin brother, Jack!

 **Captain Riga:** Jack! Go easy on those wings!

 **Jack:** Riga, don't you remember? When the government agents of the city turned me into robot as punishment, they gave me human eating abilities and also human drinking abilities.

 **Captain Riga:** Yes I do remember, Jack. Those government agents told you to go easy on anything you eat and on anything you drink.

*The Cork Men and the kids walk up to Captain Riga and Jack*

 **HJ (to Captain Riga):** Are you Captain Riga?

 **Captain Riga (to HJ):** Yes, I am. And you are?

 **HJ:** I am Current Position Hero Hugh Jacob. CCXLIX Current Position Hero. You can call me HJ. *introduces the other Cork Men members* This is Josh, this is Jamie, this is Tom, this is Ryan, and this is Zoe.

 **Captain Riga:** Whoa! You guys are the Cork Men!

 **Jack:** Hello, Cork Men!

 **HJ:** That's right. We heard you have an airship that can take us to Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme.

 **Captain Riga:** Yes, I do. Jack's almost finished with his wings.

 **Jack:** All done with my wings.

 **Captain Riga:** Okay, now I gotta leave R$20 for a tip and we'll be on our way. *leaves R$20 on the table*

*Jack and Riga get up*

 **Captain Riga:** *talks to somebody on her wrist communicator* Guards, prepare my ship as soon as we get home.

*Villager makes agreeing muttering sound*

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile...

 **HJ (to Riga):** Where are we going?

 **Riga (to HJ):** To our house. Jack and I live with our foster parents.

 **HJ (to Riga):** Foster parents?

 **Riga:** Jack and I don't know who and where our real parents are. We were both born in the U.S. and our parents were born in the U.S. and we moved to Brazil when we were 2 months old. They left us, I think. Or we left them. I don't know. When we were lost, our foster parents found us. And our foster parents saw that we still had our info anklets. The anklets showed our date of birth on them in case we get lost and somebody else finds us and looks after us for years.

 **HJ:** Riga, you and Jack will find your real parents someday.

 **Riga:** Yeah, Jack and I will find our real parents someday. *to everyone* Okay, we're here. Everybody come in! *Riga holds door and everybody gets in and then Riga herself*

 **Tiago:** Bom dia, Jack e Riga! (Translation: Good morrow, Jack and Riga!)

 **Luis (to Riga):** Você e Jack se divertiram muito no almoço? (Translation: Did you and Jack have a great time at lunch?)

 **Riga (to Luis):** Sim obrigado. (Translation: Yes, thank you.) *to everyone* Guys, let's go to our backyard!

*everyone goes to go Jack and Riga's backyard*

 **Villager (to Riga):** Hmmm. (Your ship's all fueled up and ready to go. And also, prepared.)

 **Riga (to a villager):** Thanks, man. *to everyone* Everybody get on the ship. *presses one of the ship's remote buttons and the ramp opens*

*all 18 people get on*

*Riga pilots her ship and starts it up*

 **Riga:** Prepare for takeoff!

*ship turns around in the direction of the runway*

*person holds flares and backs up all the way down the runway as ship goes runway*

*Riga's ship takes off*

 **Riga (to HJ):** HJ, why do you want me to take you and 15 other people to the Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme?

 **HJ (to Riga):** Because I want to find a new power emerald or diamond to power up to Steamhoma City and I have to clear my name because Mayor Austin broke the power emerald. He turned himself invisible and invulnerable. And also, he blamed me for the breaking the power emerald. Steamhoma City has a back-up power that lasts for 20 hours.

 **Riga (to HJ):** Oh, okay.

 **Josh (to HJ):** Hey, HJ. Can we talk to you for minute?

 **HJ (to Josh):** Yes.

 **Josh:** HJ, we are running out of time before Steamhoma City's backup power stops. Is there something you want to tell us?

 **HJ:** (sighs) Okay, fine. Josh, guys. Steamhoma City's backup power lasts for 20 hours. Usually, its backup power only lasts once. Sometimes, it lasts more than once. Once to three times.

 **Jamie:** Oh, okay.

 **Riga (to everyone):** May I have everyone's attention please? We are now 35,000 feet in the air. Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme is 2 hours away from Sao Paulo. Thank you.

 **Narrator:** As the everyone was on Riga's airship, the balloon part resembled the Banzai Bill from the Mario games.

 **HJ:** Looks like it's gonna be awhile.

 **Narrator:** Two hours later...

 **Riga:** *lands her ship* Okay, everyone! We're here.

*everyone gets off of Riga's ship*

 **HJ:** Okay, kids. Get out your iron pickaxes.

*the kids get out their iron pickaxes while the Cork Men get out their diamond pickaxes*

 **HJ:** Okay, everyone. We're going in.


	7. Chapter 7: Exploding Mine

**Narrator:** As the 12 kids and the Cork Men entered the Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme, they felt something sizzling in the caverns.

 **HJ:** Okay, guys. Now that we're in the Emerald and Diamond Cavern of Madness, Majesty, and Mount Chaos Super Supreme, let's go find the right emerald and diamond. A word of warning, though. Almost all the emerald and diamond ores are sensitive to pickaxes, causing them to explode! Be sure to set your at the entrance of this cavern before we start mining.

*everyone sets their spawnpoint*

*screen shows "Set HJ's spawnpoint to 284, 85, -1004"*

 **HJ:** Everybody, start mining!

 **King Bradley:** Stop it right everyone!

 **All:** Huh?

 **King Bradley:** I am King Bradley, ruler of the Colony Kingdom, a town just outside of modern-day Paris, France! And Behold, my nephew, Jonathan Nicholas McWood XXIX!

*Prince Wood grows to giant-sized and draws his sword*

 **Prince Wood:** Rah! *to his uncle* Uncle Brad, what do you want me to do?

 **King Bradley:** Make sure the Cork Men and those kids do not get the hidden power emerald and diamond!

 **Prince Wood:** With pleasure! *starts attacking* Rah!

 **HJ (to Prince Wood):** Wood, stop! Don't make me fight you. It's me, HJ!

 **Prince Wood:** Our friendship is finished, HJ! *stabs his sword downward at HJ, but misses*

 **HJ (to everyone):** Everyone! Start mining!

*everyone starts mining*

*HJ starts mining*

(multiple TNT ignite, then explode)

(Drew takes damage)

 **Drew:** Ow!

*emeralds and diamonds fly off from their ores*

(the 12 other kids take damage)

 **12 other kids:** Ow!

(more TNT exploding)

(HJ takes tons of damage)

 **HJ:** Ow, ow, ow, ow!

*HJ dies*

*"You died!" screen shows in HJ's vision and then respawns*

*HJ respawns*

*Screen shows HJ's death message saying "HJ blew up" in his vision and everyone else's vision*

 **HJ:** We gotta find the right emerald and diamond ore!

*all 12 kids die, then respawn*

 **HJ (to the kids):** What are you waiting for, kids? Come on! Help us find the right emerald and diamond ore!

(multiple explosions happen as they go from bad to worse)

 **HJ (to Prince Wood):** Prince Wood, stop! You're gonna bring down this whole emerald and diamond mine! There's some good left in you, still.

*Prince Wood tries to step on HJ, but misses again*

 **Prince Wood:** Hold still, HJ!

 **HJ:** I will never surrender!

 **Tom:** Guys! Look! King Bradley! He's getting away!

 **HJ (to Tom):** Good eye, Tom.

*The Cork Men and the 12 kids chase after King Bradley, but Prince Wood stops them, soon realizing they were too late*

 **King Bradley:** *draws his diamond pickaxe* Yes! The real diamond and emerald ores were here this whole time! Stacked on top of each other! Diamond on top, and emerald on bottom. Time to mine! *Mines real diamond and emerald ore* *picks up power diamond and emerald* (laughs evilly)

 **HJ:** That's King Bradley! He's nearby!

 **Josh:** I can sense he found real diamond and emerald ores! He found the power diamond and power emerald!

 **All others:** Oh, no!

 **King Bradley:** John! Get over here!

*Prince Wood shrinks down to human size and flies to his uncle*

 **Prince Wood:** What is it, Uncle Brad?

 **King Bradley:** I found the power emerald and diamond! Now follow me!

*Prince Wood and King Bradley walking up some stairs up four blocks and walk on their platform banister to the center*

 **King Bradley:** Everyone stop! We found the power emerald and diamond!

*Everyone stops*

 **HJ:** Prince Wood, King Brad, this whole time, the real diamond and emerald ores were 4 blocks...I mean 2 blocks underneath you guys?

 **Prince Wood:** Yes, HJ.

 **HJ:** Prince Wood, King Brad, there's some good left in you! Why not use it?

*rumbling*

 **Tom:** Uh-oh.

 **Duke:** The whole mountain's coming down!

 **Prince Wood:** I got this one. *grows to giant size and holds up the falling part of the mountain* (strains as he pushes up falling part of mountain) *strained* Just one more push! *Prince Wood finally puts the mountain back together* Okay, guys! I fixed it! *shrinks down to human size*

 **King Bradley:** Current Position Hero Hugh Jacob, Cork Men, 12 kids, I am very sorry for blowing you guys up, being mean to you, and more.

 **HJ:** We forgive you, King Brad.

 **King Bradley:** Here, have these. *hands over power emerald and diamond to HJ* *to HJ* Use these. Go save Steamhoma City. Clear your name.

 **HJ (to King Bradley):** Can Prince Wood come with us?

 **King Bradley:** Yes.

 **Prince Wood:** Yes!

 **King Bradley:** Prince Wood, here. Take this R$20 million real.

 **Prince Wood:** Money?

 **King Bradley:** Not just money, magic money. They turn into different money in which country and/or time period you're in. For example, if you go back to the U.S., that R$20 million will turn into $20 million. Use it wisely. Now go!

 **Prince Wood:** Goodbye, Uncle Brad.

 **King Bradley:** See you.

*Prince Wood puts the money in his pocket and shrinks down to pocket size and fits in HJ's right pocket on jacket*

 **Prince Wood:** There's a chip crumb down here! It's mine! I found it first! *eats chip crumb*

*HJ strikes a pose and holds the power emerald and diamond victoriously*

(Da-da-da-dahhhhh!)

 **Narrator:** You got the power emerald and diamond! Use this to save Steamhoma City.

*HJ puts power emerald and diamond in his left pocket on the inside of his coat*

(static flickering)

 **HJ:** What's going on?

*Mayor Austin shows on holographic projector on the ceiling*

 **All:** Mayor Austin!

 **Mayor Austin (on giant holographic chat):** Cork Men, you may have found what you guys needed, but listen up! Steamhoma City has 2 more hours until its backup power stops. I'm already sending my robot minions to attack Garbage Paulo Town! Be warned, HJ! You'll never come back to Steamhoma City! Never! Over.

(static flickering again)

(Drew gets an alarm on his phone)

 **Drew:** Garbage Paulo Town is under attack!

 **HJ:** Let's go back to the ship! *to Riga* Riga! Set a course for Garbage Paulo Town!

 **Riga:** Aye, aye.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back at the airship...

 **Riga:** Everybody on!

*everybody gets on*

(Riga starts up her ship, then ship takes off)

(ZOOM!)

 **Riga:** HJ, we have two hours until we get back to Garbage Paulo Town.

 **HJ:** Oh...

 **Narrator:** Two hours later...

(ship lands by Garbage Paulo Town)

*everybody gets off Riga's ship*


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Danger

**HJ:** Aw, geez. That took 2 hours! Steamhoma City's back up power is lost.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back in Steamhoma City...

 **Mayor Austin:** That's weird. I thought we are all crash to the ground and perish.

 **Chase:** Matt, what's up the secondary backup power?

 **Mayor Austin:** Oh, Chase. I forgot to mention. Sometimes, the backup power of Steamhoma City lasts more than once. So we got 20 more hours...

 **Chase:** Oh, okay. But you said you were gonna send your robot minions to attack Garbage Paulo Town.

 **Mayor Austin:** I will in a minute!

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back in Garbage Paulo Town...

*everyone walks to the entrance of the stinky village*

 **HJ:** Doesn't look pretty damaged to me.

 **Josh:** HJ, no. The mayor's robot minions aren't here yet.

 **Narrator:** Meanwhile back in Steamhoma City...

 **Mayor Austin (to this minion communicator walkie talkie):** Minions! Start attacking Garbage Paulo Town!

(flying robot minions launch and zoom by)

(weird flash sound effect)

*screen turns black and white*

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
